The Sky That Lost it's Light
by RosieToes117
Summary: Eddward and jake are bestfriends... and guess wat? They are BOTH werewolves... one problem they dont have an alpha.. will the new girl on the rez, Bella learn about wolves? Why do strange things keep happening to her? READ LOVE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Sky That Lost it's Light:**_

_**Heyyyy! Be kind dear readers it is my first story! Wolf Edward **_

_Maybe I was never ment to be…. Cuz it feels like im a forgotten dream? So why am I smiling at everything? _

I think things like this a lot but is there really anyone that cares? Im alone maybe not in the physical sense but there is no one really there. My mother, Renee well she is a tuff subject…. When living with her I was the parent…. And cuz my dad wasn't around I raised myself…. Until Phil came along, my step dad… we are close, he cant take the place of my father but he is a good guy. Phil love my mother and he loves me…. So when he suggested I gol ive with charlie I knew his intentions was not to get rid of me but to have a change of pace. Witch he of all people knew I needed…. So this is how I Bella Swan ended up in forks... maybe this is a new adventure?

**Review! plzzzzzzzzz **


	2. Chapter 2

The Sky That Lost it's Light:

BPOV: 

_How is your dad so far Bells?-Phil _

_He is nothing yet everything that I expected. Does that even make any sense? –Bella _

_If it was anyone else I would have to say no, but since it is my insane step-daughter I say of coarse! –Phil_

_Ughhh again with the insane thing? Why not poetic, inteligent?-Bella_

_Come on you know me better than that! Your moms says she loves and misses you- Phil_

_HAHAHA! Yeah I do and tell her I love her too-Bella_

"Who do you keep texting?" I heard the unfamiliar sound of my fathers voice. Being this is the first time I have seen him since I was 6… well I cant blame Charlie, it was Renee that kept me from him…. Renee there is just one word to describe her child. She is trying to regain her youth and has been since the moment she lost it, witch is why she married Phil.

Im glad she met Phil he is a good guy and he loves her, he also loves me. They got married when I was 13 and Phil and I became very close. I have a better relation ship with him than my mother. I hope to have that with my father.

"Phil." One reluctant word thickened the air in the small police car. I don't know if I want Charlie to know about my friend ship with the man that raised me when he was soupose to. The anger towards my mother flared up again. " Oh, Renee's husband? He sounds like a good guy…" I felt the loneliness in his voice, it is impossible not to. I could only reply with a yeah, "So, you to are close?"

" He is one of my bestfriends." I saw the pain on his face " But he isnt my father." I said patheticly but I think that is all he needed to hear…

**If you like Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The sky that lost its light**

**Epov**

Silence seemed to replace the oxygen in the room. It felt as if it was consuming me, taking me away from the room and the people in it.

Sam Uley our make-shift alpha, Leah Clearwater his ex fiancé, Seth Leah's little brother, Quil Ateara professional pain in the ass, Embrey Call the human fortune cookie, then there are Jared, Colin, and Brady, then my partner in crime the one and only Jacob Black. I have known the whole pack my entire life and I don't need anyone else. Maybe a true blooded alpha wolf, but that's about it! Speaking of me, I'm Edward Mason, and I'm a werewolf as are the others I just named.

"So anyway Eddie Boy you need to find your special girl" Quil broke the silence and suddenly for the first time I missed it. I hate talking about my imprint or lack of. I desperately want to find her but at this point I'm not even sure she is real. "Let's not talk about my non existing girl, lets speak of yours!" as the word left my mouth I knew my distraction had worked. "Claire is great! Speaking of Claire I think im going to go find the bouncing little baby girl" He quickly got up and left.

I let out a sigh. When will I find my girl? My little angel I can't live without? Maybe she is just around the corner?


	4. Chapter 4

**The Sky That Lost its Light:**

** Ok dear readers! This chapter is dedicated to my new favorite reader gabby11234! Since she is the only one who reviews! Anyway gabby11234 I hope you enjoy this! Have fun reading my darlings! **

**-Dani**

**Epov:**

The more I think about not having that special girl in my life. I have never been the type of guy that gets all protective and mushy gushy but the feelings that Quil feels for Claire. The needs to protect her and make sure that she never has to want anything, he has that desire to simply love her even if it is just as a friend.

Claire is only two years old but like that old sayings states love knows no age. Well something along those lines? But when you imprint on someone they become your life, your angel, your breath. Claire is ironically Sam fiancée, Emily's niece. And the plot thickens when I tell you this next part Leah, Sam's ex, and Emily are cousins. That is what you call a love triangle! Well it isn't a funny situation at all but once and a while you need to crack a joke because the pain in Sam and Leah's thoughts would drive me insane if I didn't.

I want that important person that I can spend forever with, but I hope I find her sooner or later. I don't want to fallen in love with someone who isn't my imprint, just to leave them broken. I want angel to love and who loves me back.

"Edward do you remember Bella?" my father Ed's booming voice questioned. Bella, do I even know a Bella? "No, Bella who?" I don't remember anyone named Bella.

"Bella Swan? You really don't remember her? Well you were young but you were very close to her. When you were 6 I couldn't keep you away from her, if anyone went near her you would get so angry."

"Swan? As in Charlie Swan?" I asked if I was so very close to her then why don't I remember her? "Yes, she is Charlie's daughter, well she moved away when her parents got divorced, but now she is moving back." I don't know why but there was a hint of excitement in his voice that he was trying to hide, but I didn't ask."Well maybe if I see her again I will remember?"

"Trust me you will." .For some reason he found this funny, I don't know why but he couldn't stop laughing. What is the big deal about this Bella girl?

What I didn't know then was that Bella Swan is more than just some girl, and meeting her will change my life forever.

**PLZZZ REVIEW! And I am sorry I haven't put up a new chapter in a while, studying for finals and family problems… I will post a new chapter soon, maybe later on today! Hope you liked it… bt really plz review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Sky That Lost it's Light**

**Hey sorry I haven't post any knew chapters in awhile I have been having computer problems but here is the new chapter so I hope you like it! Next Chapter Will be longer I promise!**

**BPOV**

Silence filled the room as Charlie quickly swallowed his dinner, while I just picked at mine it's like he has never eaten food before? Well real food not the old diner across the street from the gas station.

"Bella, do you remember Ed and Edward Mason?" Charlie mumbled with pasta still in his mouth. I had to giggle, I didn't have a choice it was so funny! A few seconds later he joined in. What was his question again? The Masons, Ed and Edward, it didn't ring a bell. Who are they, why should I remember them?

"No im afraid not any particular reason you ask?" I pondered, hoping that some light would be shed on this mystery.

"You really don't remember?" she questioned and all I could do was shake my head no. "When you were little we couldn't separate you two. He never left your side; he never seemed to want to play with the other little boys. All he wanted was to see you. He was very protective of you, once you came to him crying because Mike Newton pulled your hair. Mike went home with a black eye that day. I will never forget that, the smile on that boy face when you gave hugged him and told him you loved him. He lit up like a Christmas tree!"

Charlie's eyes sparkled with a peculiar look almost as if he was waiting for something to happen, like he knew something I didn't. "So why are you bringing this up?" I questioned, I was thrilled yet so confused at this new discovery.

"Well since you were so close to him when you were little I thought maybe I could invite them over for dinner tomorrow. A little reunion what do you think?" he asked with so much hope in his voice, did he really think I would say no? If this boy, Edward was so important to me back when I was little then I can't wait to see him.

"That would be a wonderful idea dad! I will make something for dinner and clean the house a bit before they come over."

"I was going to order pizza but that's a good idea. I like it well I will call Ed and tell him to come over a 5:30?" he questioned and I just nodded my head. "Well you had a long day so why don't you head up to bead?" I smiled and headed off to bed after I said good night.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Sky That Lost it's Light**

**BPOV**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up this morning and finished putting all my things in there place. I checked my email to see I got one from Phil and one from Emmett and about 3 from my mother. I smiled a little as I saw how many Renee sent. She may act like a child but she does worry a lot like any mother would.

_**Bella,**_

_**Hey baby! I miss you how is your dad? How do you like the weather? When are you going to school**_**? **_**How do you like the house? Is your dad being nice? Well I hope you are having fun I love you!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Your worrying mother**_

_**Bella, **_

_**Hey kiddo! How are you doing? Do you like the house? Well you mother and I miss you already! Your brother wont stop calling us, that boy is going to be the death of me, anyway just checking in hope you are well. Tell your father I say hello talk to you soon, love you bye.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Phil**_

_**Bella,**_

_**I miss you baby! It has only been a day of that! How am I going to live with out you? Tell your father I say hello. I love you!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mom**_

_**Hells Bells, **_

_**HEY! I MISS YOU! I promise I will visit soon I don't know what you are going to do, how will you ever live without your favorite brother! Truth is I think im going to cry I miss you so much and don't worry I am keeping dad and Renee plenty busy. Tell Charlie I say hi! Love you, miss you!**_

_**~ Emmett **_

_**Isabella!**_

_**Why haven't you answered me are you ok are you hurt! Oh I will kill Charlie if anything has happened to you! Please answer me!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mom **_

I couldn't help but laugh at all of them my crazy family, I really miss them. I hope Charlie wouldn't mind Emmett coming to visit sometime. But he has always been very fond of my gumbo sized step-brother.

Speaking of Charlie did he go to work yet? I quickly typed replies to all three of them then made my way down stairs. I guess he left for work already, oh well. I made myself some breakfast then started to clean up a bit before the Masons arrive. Before I knew it, it was 4:30.

So I made my way upstairs to take a nice hot shower. I washed my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo. It smells amazing; I have used it forever, well since I was 12. I walked into my room and over to my closet to pick out what I was going to wear. **(Outfit in profile)**

Then I heard Charlie pull in the driveway. I looked out my window to see a tall man with brown hair and another man behind him fallowing Charlie into the house. The second man was much taller and had the strangest Bronze hair. Now that I think of it, that hair brought back memories.

_Two little kids sat on the swings of a school playground. One was a bronze haired boy and the other was a slightly shorter brown haired girl. They looked like they were having so much fun laughing and giggling. But that changed when the girl fell off the swing an cut open her knee, she started to cry. They boy rushed to her side._

"_Bella are you okay!" his velvet voice said, it seemed he wasn't trying to hide his worry. The girl whimpered and shook her head, making the boys face turn into pain. "Don't worry I will help you." He then picked her up and started walking to their fathers. For such a young boy he was very strong._

"_It…It hurts Eddie!" she cried as she clung to the little boy. His eyes were filled with sorrow; he gently kissed her head, which caused her to smile slightly. "I Love you Eddie" she whispered _

"_I love you too Bella"_

Maybe I do remember Edward Mason…..


End file.
